Vengeance Mine
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Dreams are shattered as rival ninjas are torn apart, their forbidden love lost to the trials of war. Left alone to face her worst nightmare, how will Oboro bring an end to the violence? An alternate ending to a bloody love story…


**Alright, so this is just a short little thing I threw together for fun. After having watched the series I had always wondered what the ending of Basilisk might be like had Gennosuke died earlier in the final fight. **

**So, all in all, this is just my warped vision of how things might have gone.**

**WARNING: This fic contains character death, rape, language, and suicide.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Vengeance Mine**

She could not see it happen; her vision had yet to return. However, what her blindness restricted her from witnessing, her mind's eye conjured up a depictive enough image to force a scream from her lips. Her position as head of the Iga tribe was one bathed in blood, and the sound of flesh tearing was not unfamiliar. It was followed by the telltale thud of a body hitting the dirt and a moan of pain.

Gennosuke, her enemy, the man she loved, was still alive, but was gravely injured.

She forced herself to stand, the world around her dark. Reaching out shaking fingers she sought him, hoping that she could find him before it was too late. Her foot met air, failing to find the small, wooden step it had been seeking. She fell gracelessly to the soil, her frail body meeting the ground with a loud crunch; gravel bit into her side. The fall jarred her head, her teeth clacking together painfully. The bitter taste of blood flooded her mouth, her cheek burning where she had bitten it. Ignoring the pain, she stood on trembling legs, her hands combing through the air before her with desperation.

Finally her fingers met something. A hard body trembled at her touch, the cloth that draped it drenched from the rain. This man, this samurai, was supposed to be her foe. As leader of the Kouga clan, her tribe's most hated enemy, Gennosuke should have been the farthest thing from her heart. However, despite the blood that had been spilled, despite her people's warnings, she could not help but love him. Relations between the people of Manjidani and Tsubagakure had always been strained, their hatred for one another rooted deep in their past. Yet, as Fate would have it, it was this man who had stolen her heart. Much like her grandmother, Ogen, who had loved the previous leader of the Kouga, Oboro found herself enthralled with this male. It was a love that was forbidden, and had the weight of an entire clan crushing down on it. While her soul cried out for him, her duty to her people put an immense pressure on her conscience.

Tenzen, the only other Iga who remained, was currently dead, though the violet eyed youth knew it was only a momentary passing. His ninja technique - if one could truly call it that - gave him immortality, and it was only a matter of time before he was healed and among the world of the living once more. During that short time, Oboro wanted to forget that she was Iga, and that Gennosuke was a Kouga. For this short moment in time, she simply wanted to be a woman... and he was only a man, and they loved one another.

She clutched the material of his coat, pulling herself to his side. He did not move to pull away, he did not move at all, and Oboro became fearful. In a small, hesitant voice, she whispered into the darkness, "Gennosuke-sama?"

A soft groan reached her ears, and the body fell away, splashing in the mud. She squeaked, lunging after him into the muck. She found his fallen body quickly enough, shaking him and stammering hoarsely, "Please, please get up, Gennosuke-sama!"

A raspy, feminine groan came from her right, startling her back. The rustle of wet cloth and the slosh of mud alerted her that Kagero, the Kouga woman who Tenzen had held captive, was still alive. She was mumbling incoherently, pulling herself closer. For a moment Oboro was certain that the woman planned on slaying her, and she braced herself. When no fatal blow came, however, the young, Iga hime whispered uncertainly, "What are you doing?"

Kagero did not answer her, instead she continued to mumble to herself, though her words were now much clearer.

"No more... no more fighting. We'll be together... die together..."

Kagero's infatuation with Gennosuke had been rather obvious, and Oboro realized in an instant what the injured woman was planning on doing. "No," she pleaded, her voice sharp and urgent, "please don't!"

"Finally," Kagero cooed as she pulled herself over Gennosuke's wounded body, ignoring Oboro's begging. "We can be together." She turned her gaze to the blind, distraught Iga woman, hissing, "Live, Oboro, live and spend the rest of your days alone. Die alone."

"No! Get away from him!" the younger woman cried out, reaching forward in an attempt to save the man she loved from death. Her lack of vision hindered her movements, however, and she could not get to him fast enough.

Parting plump, red lips, Kagero kissed the fallen man, forcing poison into his lungs and sealing his death. She felt him tremble beneath her, take one final breath, and fall still. Smiling in triumph, the bloodied female draped herself over his form and allowed herself to fall into the same eternal slumber that had claimed all of her comrades, her world dimming into blackness.

Oboro gasped, listening for any signs of life from either Kagero or her beloved Gennosuke. When silence met her awaiting ears, she sobbed, crawling forward to the Kouga man's motionless body. Pushing Kagero's smaller frame from his, she slumped on his chest, weeping loudly into the night. All of her hopes, all of her dreams... they were out of reach now. She had failed to save Gennosuke, failed to end the war that raged between their people. She hadn't even had a chance to express her love to him... or to spend a night in his arms. She was alone now.

In the distance, shouts and footsteps rang out in the night, the Lady Ofuku's voice shrieking for them to hurry. Refusing to move as she heard them arrive, Oboro remained sprawled across her dead love, her tears mingling with the blood that stained his garments. The shrill cry of the Lady Ofuku caused her to flinch, distress clear in the wicked woman's voice as she ordered her men to place Tenzen's severed head back on his body.

Ignoring them entirely, Oboro simply lay there, her body weak from crying. Slowly, as though she were opening her eyes for the first time, she parted her lashes warily, feeling the effects of poison wear off. The picture before her was blurry, but she managed to make out Gennosuke's serene face. She smiled, glad that she had the privilege of looking upon him one final time. Slowly, lulled by the rain spattering the ground, she fell into a restless slumber, one filled with dreams of him... of Gennosuke.

* * *

Oboro awoke slowly, uncertain as to where she was. She remembered being cold and wet... and now she was anything but. Luxurious cushions surrounded her on all sides, a warm blanket draped over her form. Beneath her the softness of a futon mattress shifted with her movements. Someone was there with her, sitting next to her bed. Blinking away the fog that shrouded her vision, she peered up at her visitor.

For a moment, she saw him, his smiling eyes and kind face gazing down at her lovingly, as he had done before the war. She was about to smile, about to sigh his name, when the blur cleared. The man who sat next to her was not Gennosuke. Her second in command, Tenzen, sat rigidly by her side, leering down at her with hard, bland eyes.

"You are awake."

She almost cried. How could someone so wicked have such luck? This man deserved to die more than any of the people who had fallen victim to the bloody war that had raged between their clans. Yet here he was, in good health and gazing down at her with an expectant look on his face.

"Gennosuke is dead."

His words were cold and callus. She shivered.

A triumphant smirk made its way across his lips. "The Iga are victorious, Oboro-sama, and it is all thanks to you."

Guilt burrowed deep into her heart, squeezing fiercely. She gasped. Gennosuke's death... she could blame no one but herself. It had been her suggestion to use Kagero as bait to lure him to the shrine. The battle had been fought, and, to her surprise, Tenzen had managed to mortally injure him. For some reason, she had thought... and hoped, that he would win and escape. But this was no fairytale. This was war.

"I have spoken with the Lady Ofuku about arranging a marriage."

She looked up at him suddenly, shock painted on her lovely features. "A... a marriage?"

Tenzen nodded, smiling lopsidedly as he explained, "You and I are the only remaining Iga of the ten, and to insure our bloodline remains pure we must join. It is the only option."

Marry Tenzen? The notion made her sick to her stomach, and she found she could no longer look at him.

By normal standards he was an attractive man, she supposed, his ability sapping away years from his appearance. For a being who had lived for hundreds of years, he looked no older than thirty. Yet beneath that deceiving facade... he was a monster.

How could she marry a man who delighted in the spilling of blood? It went against everything she believed in. Ninja leader or not, Oboro had never enjoyed killing. It was simply not in her nature.

The thought of his touch made her shudder. She had felt it before, once on the boat, and once at the shrine where they had held the Kouga woman hostage. Tenzen was a ruthless man, determined to keep the Iga bloodline strong... even by means of rape. His complete lack of mercy made Oboro fear him more than she had ever feared any members of the Kouga clan. Tenzen was the only real villain in the war that had ensued. The others... were simply pawns; ninja's following orders.

"We will wed this evening."

The announcement was a great shock to her, and she sputtered indignantly, "This evening? Why? I wasn't informed... I wasn't asked about any of this!" Her large, violet eyes were frantic, and she stared helplessly at the older man.

"We do not wish to delay. The war is over, and Gennosuke is dead. You should wed as soon as possible." Tenzen studied her carefully, catching the sad look in her eyes at his mention of the Kouga man's death.

He reached out quickly, gripping her wrist in his hand and snapping, "You're not still infatuated with him?" When she did not answer, he barked sharply, "I have had enough of this nonsense. You are an Iga woman... the Iga chief! He is a Kouga! He is dead! Your obsession with him is ludicrous!"

She sobbed gently, whimpering, "I loved him, Kouga or not."

Tenzen snarled angrily and threw her hand away, as though she were disease ridden. "I will make you forget!" he promised as he rose, his eyes raking over her. "I will make you live! When I'm through with you, his name will be a mere memory!"

The slam of the rice paper door sliding shut made her jump, and she immediately burst into tears. Flopping back down on the futon, she shuddered pitifully, dreading nightfall. She would wed Tenzen that evening, and he would bed her... take from her the thing she had hoped to one day give to Gennosuke. But Gennosuke was dead, he could not rescue her from Tenzen this time.

Moments later a servant entered, knocking timidly and speaking in a soft tone, "My Lady, may I escort you to the baths?" She had kind, brown eyes and dark hair to match, her smile was wide and warm.

Oboro sniffled, wiping the tears from her cheeks and nodding quietly to the girl. She needed to wash. She felt filthy. Standing, she followed the pretty servant out the door and down the hall. The baths looked delightful, but Oboro found it hard to feel joy for anything.

Gennosuke was gone... gone.

The girl helped her undress, and she slipped soundlessly into the steaming waters. The servant pulled her hair free of its binding, brushing the ebony tendrils over her shoulder as she began to wash Oboro's back. "We have to get you nice and clean for your wedding tonight," the girl chirped, dipping the cloth in the water and wringing it out. "You want to look lovely for your soon to be husband."

She said nothing, trying her hardest to fight back tears as the young servant scrubbed her back and went on about how today was such a wonderful day for a wedding. Today _was_ a wonderful day for a wedding. She had felt the warmth of the sunshine as it streamed in from the window in her room. However, she had never pictured herself pledging her loyalty to Tenzen. It had always been Gennosuke who had filled that position in her fantasies.

A light perfume wafted through the room as the girl added a scented oils to the bath. The smell of blossoms... Oboro remembered the first time she and Gennosuke had met in private. It had been late spring, and the last of the sakura trees were in blossom. She remembered the petals falling all around them, and the smile he had given her when one landed in her hair.

"All clean!" the younger girl announced jubilantly, obviously trying to lighten the gloomy atmosphere that Oboro knew was looming around her. She forced a smile for the servant girl's sake, thanking her and stepping from the steaming water. She dried in silence and redressed herself. The lively brunette followed her back to her room, informing her that she would be back in a short time with fresh garments for her wedding.

Oboro nodded, kneeling in front of the window and staring forlornly at the rolling hills and lush forests of the surrounding countryside. She heard the chocolate eyed girl leave, and sighed a breath of relief. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the girl's efforts, she simply wanted to be alone at the moment. Her hair was cold and wet against her neck, the tips soaking through her kimono, making the cloth cling to her skin.

A butterfly landed on the windowsill, startling her. She looked at it carefully and smiled sadly. Hotarubi, Yashamaru, Akeginu, Koshirou... all of them, they were all gone. Her friends, her people, they were dead. Of the ten Iga whose names had been scrawled on the scrolls, only two remained. Tenzen, in her mind, did not deserve the power he had been blessed with. He deserved to burn in hell for his sins. And she did not wish to be alive. Without the man she loved, without the people she cared for, what did she have? Nothing. She was alone with nothing but a sadistic husband who made her dread every waking moment, a husband who would haunt her dreams. She did not want to live that way. The war was over, and Lord Takechiyo was promised the seat of power... there was no need for her to be alive anymore. She had served her purpose.

"I think you'll look exquisite in this!"

The young girl was back, and she held within her slender arms an array of kimonos. She lay them carefully on the stand that sat next to the changing screen, approaching Oboro eagerly. "Come, I shall help you prepare."

Oboro obliged, rising silently and stripping. The first layer was a simple, white yukata, followed by several other, more colorful kimonos. The final one was beautiful; white silk decorated with pale mauve petals and forest green vines. "It suits your eyes perfectly!" the young servant complimented her.

Oboro couldn't help but smile. This girl was obviously new at serving one such as herself. Most servants remained quiet. It was frowned upon to be so animated, since many Lord's and Lady's did not like conversing with servants. She didn't mind, however, and found the girl's exuberant expression refreshing. It was a nice distraction from the thought that she would soon be wedding Tenzen.

"Now for your hair," the brunette chirped, raking her fingers through Oboro's still damp tresses. "So lovely. I think we should pin it up."

Oboro lowered herself to the floor, making it easier for the servant girl to style her hair. When the girl was finished she quickly retrieved a mirror, holding it up for Oboro to see herself. The coif was simple, yet beautiful, the majority of her hair twisted into a bun while a few, select strands remained down to frame her face. The bun was decorated with a lilac hair clip in the shape of a lily, the tiny ornament placed slightly to the right.

"Now for your makeup."

The violet eyed girl sighed, but said nothing. Usually she did not wear makeup, but at the moment she truly didn't care what she looked like. Whether Tenzen found her appealing or not did not matter to her. In fact, she would have preferred that he didn't, because she knew what husbands did to their wives when they found them appealing. That sick feeling came back, and she forced down the bile that rose in her throat.

"There!"

Oboro started, alarmed at the sudden outburst. The girl had finished already? She looked in the mirror when it was offered to her, sighing at her reflection. There was no white paint on her face, only a very light blush staining the apples of her cheeks. Her lips were painted with a deep cherry color, and the upper lids of her eyes had a thin, almost unnoticeable strip of mint green.

She looked like a bride... though she was anything but happy. Wasn't the bride supposed to be happy? She shook her head. Such talk was silly. Many women married for wealth or duty... many women were not happy with their husbands. She had never thought to be one of them.

"You're ready."

She had feared as much.

The door to her room slid open, the young soldier that stood in the doorway speaking sharply, "Lady Oboro, it is time."

He thought to himself that she was a vision of beauty, and that Tenzen was a lucky man indeed to be claiming such a gem as his wife. He noted as she passed him, however, that the girl did not look happy. She looked defeated. He shook his head, following the women toward the courtyard, where the Lady Ofuku and several other men and women of nobility awaited them.

Oboro blinked as she was bathed in sunlight, peering through tear dampened lashes to the man who would claim her hand in marriage. He was dressed in traditional wedding garb, his face hard and sinister. She breathed deeply, not letting herself cry in front of these people. They were unfamiliar faces, and she felt lost and alone in the heat of their stares.

Slowly she lead herself to where Tenzen stood, refusing to meet his gaze as she reached his side. The intensity of his gaze burned her to the core, making her feel even more filthy than she had before her bath. This man was a predator, and right now she felt every bit like a deer caught in the sights of a wolf.

He took her elbow and knelt, turning to the priest who had come to wed them. A sinister smile spread across his lips as the memory of her beauty lingered behind his eyes, filling him with a strong anticipation. That night he would make her forget about Gennosuke... that night he would make her a woman.

The ceremony was a blur to Oboro. She recited what was required of her with a bland voice, her eyes never leaving her lap. And then, far too soon for her liking, the priest was announcing them as husband and wife, and she felt Tenzen's strong hands grip her shoulders.

Her forced her to turn, to look up at him, and she almost cried again. Snapping her eyes shut as she felt his breath on her face, Oboro stiffened, the feeling of his lips on hers dirty and sinful. A soft clapping reached her ears as he pulled away, and she was lifted to her feet. When an elbow was offered to her she took it tentatively, letting the dark eyed man lead her from the courtyard and into the mansion. Everything had happened so suddenly, the entire day seemingly having flown by. One moment she was waking up in a strange place, and the next she was being walked down the hall to a bedroom, where her new husband would consummate their marriage.

The sound of a door sliding open made her stomach flutter with nervousness, her heart gripped with fear. Yet she would not show it... she would not let him have the privilege of knowing he terrified her. Her elbow was released, and she stepped into the room, stopping in the middle and remaining still. The door closed, and she heard his feet fall lightly against the wooden floor boards. He stopped behind her.

"Look at me," he commanded softly, though his voice was still cold.

The violet eyed woman complied slowly, turning to face her new husband with a sense of dread filling her lungs, choking the hope from her. She lifted her chin; her eyes met his. He smiled at her; she shivered.

"You look very beautiful, Oboro."

"Thank you," she answered quietly, turning her head away as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Do not turn from me," Tenzen ordered firmly, reaching out a hand to brush against her lips, "I wish to look upon my wife."

The word was odd to her, and made her feel uncomfortable. She squeaked quietly when he took her by the arms, pulling her to stand inches from him.

"Oboro," he whispered as he bent his head to take in her wonderful smell, "I have wanted this for so long." His fingers found the white obi that fastened her kimono, and diligently pulled it free of its knot. It fell away, fluttering to the ground in a puddle of silk. Her top kimono followed, as did the others, and she was left standing in nothing but a thin white yukata. Tenzen sucked in an anxious breath as he took in the sight of her. The only thing hindering his gaze of her virgin body was a flimsy layer of cotton, one that was easily shucked away.

Oboro trembled under his scrutiny, whimpered as he pulled the pin from her bun.

He watched quietly as her hair fell from its coif, tumbling around her shoulders in a mass of midnight waves. He reached for the tie at her waist, salivating at the thought of her untouched flesh. He saw her shiver as he pulled the knot free, and slid his fingers into the folds of the yukata. The instant they met the smooth skin of her belly, heat flooded his length, the feel of her like cream beneath his palms. Slowly, so that he could savor his victory, he pushed the cotton cloth away, until it bunched and fell from her shoulders, leaving her standing before him in all her pale, naked glory.

He groaned, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took in the sight of her. Her calves and thighs were slender, her hips well rounded. Her waist was narrow and taut, her stomach flat and lean. Her breasts were lovely, full and pert and tipped with hard, coral peaks. He licked his lips and reached for the tie of his kimono, pausing when the girl before him turned her head sharply to the side.

She cried out when his hand gripped her chin tightly, turning it back towards him. "You will not turn away," he ordered, "You will think only of me. I want you to watch, Oboro, so that you understand perfectly well that I am not Gennosuke."

She obeyed, sobbing quietly as he disrobed.

His outer coat and hakamma were shucked quickly enough, as well as his sandals and tabi. When he reached his kimono he paused, taking his time removing it and enjoying the way she squirmed as he did so. He pulled the yukata from his frame at the same time as his kimono, letting them fall to his feet with a soft rustle. The final article of clothing was removed, and now he stood before her wearing nothing but a grin.

Oboro shuddered as she forced herself to continue looking at him, her cheeks hot with embarrassment. As she had thought earlier, he was an attractive man, but his body repulsed her all the same. His physique, tall and broad and covered with sharp, defined muscle, would have made most women swoon, but all it made her want to do was retch.

He pressed his hands into her shoulders, guiding her onto the mattress and settling himself over her. He took in her nude form and leaned forward, his lips next to her ear as he murmured hotly, "I will make you forget."

Not able to stand it any longer, she whimpered desperately, "I don't want to forget!"

Outraged by her defiance, Tenzen gripped her wrists, pinning them on either side of her head and snapping, "You _will _forget! If you will not accept this willingly then I will force it upon you! I will fill you with the essence of the Iga and ensure that our clan lives on!"

"No!" she pleaded frantically, struggling fruitlessly under his weight. This time there would be no one to save her, and she did not want to give up the gift she had saved for the man she loved, even if he was dead. She did not want to forget Gennosuke. His memory was all she had.

"Accept your destiny!" Tenzen bit out harshly, wrapping one large hand around both of her thin wrists and holding them above her head. His free hand cupped one breast, squeezing mercilessly. His lips descended upon her neglected mound, his teeth pinching the taut nipple before suckling it feverishly.

"Tenzen, you're hurting me!"

He laughed cruelly, scolding her, "Had you cooperated I would have been gentle, but you insist upon making things difficult."

His hand abandoned her breast and skimmed down the smooth expanse of her abdomen, stopping just past her naval to tease the skin above her virginal flower. She cried out desperately, and he scoffed. "What's the matter, Oboro? Still shy?"

"No, Tenzen, this is wrong!"

"You are my wife, I may do as I please with you!" he replied sternly. His hand slid to her hip and pressed her into the mattress, ceasing her squirming. "Now, you will be compliant and obedient and allow me to take pleasure in what is rightfully mine!"

"Please, please stop!" she screamed; fear gripping her as he positioned himself at her entrance. She pulled at her hands, hoping to free them from his grip so that she could stop what was about to occur.

He did not give her the opportunity.

A sharp, piercing wail of protest burst from her lips as he thrust forward, ripping through her hymen and her sanity in one, hard stroke. Pain rippled through her body, growing stronger as her assailant continued to rape her. Warm and wet, she could feel blood spilling out onto her thighs and buttocks. Oboro slammed her eyes shut at the thought that, drop by drop, her innocence, the gift she had been planning to give Gennosuke on the night of their wedding, was seeping away.

Tenzen's harsh panting thundered in her ears, his breath hot on her throat. She shuddered in agony and disgust, sickened that this monster had taken her virginity.

She had not expected him to strike her. The blow jarred her, snapping her head to the side and she blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Look at me!"

His voice was hard and angry, and his gaze just as furious. It frightened her tremendously, and she began to sob. He didn't seem to care, just as long as she remained looking up at him. In fact, through the haze of moisture that rimmed her eyes, Oboro swore she saw a glint of pleasure shining in his black, sadistic depths. Did her pain please him, or was he simply delighted because he had finally succeeded in taking her dreams from her?

His palm was rough as it fondled her, trailing over her collarbone to wrap around her throat. "Oboro," he whispered heatedly, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her bouncing breasts. "You are mine, now and forever. The Iga people will live on, and will grow into the seat of power! We will be unstoppable!"

She had never seen him look so utterly manic, and the realization of Tenzen's insanity sunk in. She had always known him to be rather cruel and pitiless, but she had never thought him demented.

He withdrew, and she sighed in relief, thinking he had finished. When his hands gripped her hips and rolled her onto her stomach, however, a new brand of fear burrowed into the pit of her soul. What was he doing?

Yanking her backward so that he rump was in the air, Tenzen re-entered her, the forceful thrust pushing another scream from her.

Oboro writhed pitifully beneath him, trying her hardest to scramble away. This new position was much more painful, his thrusts penetrating her deeper than before. His hips slammed repeatedly against her backside, jerking her forward with every hard push. Her fingers fisted into the sheets, pulling fruitlessly at them as she grit her teeth.

Arcing himself over her slight, trembling form, Tenzen sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Oboro's shoulder, grunting when she cried out in agony. Blood spilled into his mouth, hot and metallic, and he swallowed every drop.

When he finally pulled away, the violet eyed woman was weeping frantically into the coverlet, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Now everyone will know that you belong to me, Oboro. Mine, forever," he hissed in her ear, crimson staining the corners of his lips.

His strokes became faster, his breathing labored, and the young Iga woman whimpered pitifully as the pain grew more intense. Finally he tensed above her, moaning in pleasure as his seed poured into her shaking body. A few jerky thrusts later and he collapsed over her, his weight pushing her into the mattress.

Completely spent and worn from struggling, Oboro slumped beneath him, her eyes drifting shut as fatigue claimed her. The last thing she heard before darkness completely engulfed her was that sick, sadistic laughter in her ear.

* * *

She came to some time after the sun had set, her body sore and weak. The room was dark. The sound of breathing came from her right, and she figured that Tenzen must have been next to her. Carefully, trying her hardest not to wake him, she slipped out of bed, feeling her way along the wall toward the door. Her feet met something soft, and she knelt slowly, her limbs still aching. It was her yukata, the one she had donned beneath her wedding kimonos.

Quietly she slipped it over her shoulders, pulling it closed and continuing her search for the door. Finally finding it, she slipped into the hallway, following the torches down the corridor to where she had bathed earlier.

She felt filthy, and needed to wash desperately. Dried blood and seamen coated the insides of her thighs.

Sneaking into the room as quickly as she could, Oboro hoped that no one had seen her. She wanted to be alone.

The scalding water of the spring felt incredible against her abused flesh, and she sunk in to her shoulders. Carefully she cleaned away the remnants of her encounter with Tenzen, being careful not to touch the area too roughly. She was extremely sore, almost to the point where walking was unbearable. Minutes of soaking seemed to lessen the pain, however, and she sunk lower.

Hissing as a spear of pain lanced up her neck, Oboro pressed her fingers into her shoulder. 'I'd forgotten about that,' she mumbled to herself as she glared down at the bite mark on her skin. It would scar, and mar her body forever.

Forever… no, not forever. She doubted one carried their scars into the next life. The decision had been an easy one, one that she had made long ago. She would take her own life. Without Gennosuke, she had no reason to live. The war was over and it had been decided which son would rule. What need had they for the Iga now?

She glanced across the spring, the dim lighting of the lanterns and torches illuminated the breadth of the room. On the wall, just where she remembered seeing it before, was a set of ornamental katanna.

She rinsed quickly, rising from the bath and padding silently across the room. Taking hold of one intricately decorated hilt, she pulled the clean blade from its sheath, studying the sword carefully. Decorative or not, it would still serve her purpose.

Not wanting to waste time for fear of getting caught, Oboro lifted the blade to her heart, the tip poised at her breast. The last thing she wanted now was for Tenzen to thwart her plans.

Tenzen.

She stopped, violet eyes turning to the door. 'Should I go back and risk getting caught?'

Oboro was hesitant. Tenzen was an evil man, and the thought of ending his life was a tempting one. He had taken from her everything that she held dear. Because of him the ties between the Iga and Kouga had always been frail. His lies and treachery were the reason behind their disputing. She had learned of his part in past betrayals between the clans. It had sickened her, to think that one of her own was responsible for the hatred that welled between the people of Manjidani and Tsubagakure. There was no doubt in her mind that, if he lived, he would continue to fuel the fire of war, and would be the cause of many more feuds between clans.

She nodded, her resolve unwavering as she donned her yukata and slipped into the hallway, katanna held firmly in hand. When she reached the room Tenzen had violated her in, she prayed desperately that he was still asleep.

Pushing the door aside, she breathed a silent sigh when she saw his still form in bed, his chest moving rhythmically with his breaths. Mustering up all of her courage, Oboro crept into the room, sliding the shoji closed behind her. Then, with stealth that would have made her grandmother proud, she padded across the floor and knelt at his side.

She studied him for a moment. He was on his back, his pale chest bare to her. She quickly decided on a way to kill him, assuring herself that slitting his throat would be the most efficient way. She did not want to stab him and cause too much of a ruckus, or to miss his heart for that matter.

Swallowing the bile that threatened to rise, she took the hilt in both hands and, vigilantly placed it at his neck. Biting back any doubt, she pressed down and slid a neat gash across his main arteries, watching as dark red blood spewed forth.

His eyes shot open, his mouth twisting in pain as he tried to shout in agony, but no cry came out. A gargling noise was formed instead, and he pressed his hand against the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

His eyes were wide as he looked up at her, and he reached forward, his fingers aiming for her throat.

She scurried back, just avoiding his hand as it lunged out. Oboro was rather surprised at herself. Usually something like this would have made her vomit, or turn away, but she found herself almost enthralled. She forced herself to look on as blood continued to seep through his fingers and down his chest and onto the sheets. She needed to see this through to the end.

He took one last choked breath and fell back into the mattress, his eyes blank and his body still. His hand fell away form his neck, and blood oozed out, what had once been a gushing stream now only a sluggish seeping.

She remained silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Suddenly, she noted a small movement coming from the corpse on the futon. She studied Tenzen's bloodied body carefully, and watched in horror as what appeared to be a small face surfaced on his neck, and began to eat the slit across his throat.

Realizing that her mystic eye might not work in the darkness, she hurried out into the hall, prying a torch from its socket and quickly making her way back to Tenzen's body. She threw herself to the floor before his corpse, her eyes trained on the tiny face etched in his skin.

The tiny creature looked up from its task for only a moment, but that moment was all Oboro required. The second she locked gazes with it, the tiny thing froze as if paralyzed.

"You're not coming back this time," she whispered, "I won't let you."

A sickening, garbled shriek came from the creature's mouth as Tenzen's head snapped back, severing it almost completely. The gurgling only lasted a second more and all grew silent, fresh blood spilling onto the pillow beneath Tenzen's mangled head.

She sighed, thankful that that ordeal was over with. That only left one thing to do.

Dropping the torch, she poised the tip of the katanna against her breast, applying force and hissing as it slid past her flesh and into her heart. She smiled, falling to the floor with a small thud. Tears poured from her eyes as her pained ebbed, and a peaceful feeling overcame her. It was over, the nightmare was no more. Now… she could be at peace with her people. No more war, no more blood, no more pain.

The fire lighting the torch snaked across the floor, breathing thick, black smoke into the air. It wasn't long before frantic voices filled the air and footsteps pounded through the halls.

The sound of the shoji sliding open was followed by the frightened shriek of a servant, her voice trembling as she called for help.

Oboro did not hear any of it, her ears were filled with a deep ringing, her vision filled with the sight of a gentle face. The figure smiled at her, chasing away her pain and fear. He beckoned her into oblivion, assuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"Come, Oboro, you don't have to fight anymore."

Mystic, violet eyes slipped shut, and with her final breath she whispered, "Gennosuke-sama, I love you."

**So, it's still a happy ending, albeit slightly dark!! She gets to be with her people and the man she loves! It isn't like the actual ending is any more pleasant. It was a tragic love story. I couldn't just have Oboro and Gennosuke escape and live happily ever after. At least, not this time...  
**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
